The OC supports the Center's core CBPR process in the Partners' Council (PC), CS and Summer Institutes.[unreadable] Principal Research and Methods Cores use these activities to inform current projects and to develop new[unreadable] directions. This section describes the structure and processes that will integrate, support, manage, and ensure[unreadable] accountability for the Center. Included are descriptions of 1) the organizational structure and leadership of the[unreadable] Center; 2) its collaborators; 3) the activities, tasks and procedures that foster collaboration and training; 4) its[unreadable] products and 5) its metrics for success.